dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Conquest
CONQUEST Trallia's Church of Dyodeka has fallen from its hold on power after centuries of control. In the wake of the church's collapse as a pseudo-governmental power, the elusive and atheistic Brotherhood of Judges took over as a strong pillar of power, and thanks to the various origins and allegiances of the small council of Judges, the continent of Trallia broke up into six independent nations. Now, in the aftermath of this bubble of creation, the nation of Trallia seems almost at peace. No one enjoys this peace like Victor von Dieter, heir to a powerful and rich family who spends all of his life squandering away his family's money. He is next in line to become Trallia's newest Judge, but he wants nothing more than to spend his days with parties and women. His recklessness is a bad fit for worldly politics, and it only takes one "harmless prank" of his to sabotage his father's important court affairs. An unstoppable chain of events follows, in which one bad coincidence after another leads to the complete collapse of Trallian peace. The continent seems to collapse in on itself just long enough for disaster to strike - as a foreign invader from the mysterious Eastern Lands takes this as an opportunity to crush the easternmost nation of Trallia. Suddenly Victor is responsible for the deaths of millions as well as a new and very serious war. With the animosity of his family, the Judges, and the fledgling Church of Dyodeka, he must struggle to find his place in the world, grow up, and fix his mistake - as well as keep Trallia from the hands of an ambitious and crazed conqueror. In war, heroes are made, not born... and in war, heroes can die. Story Gaidens *''de la Mancha: Stealing from the Maw of Destiny *''von Dieter: Under Oath *''the Swordborn: Trials of the Silent Killer *''Mikelis: The Meaning of Silence Part One: To A Conflict Part Two: To Be Invoked Heroes fight, and heroes die. Setting Rough geography until I make a map: Kjdoriah in the upper north, Zeltuss to its right, Sidorius wedged beneath Zeltuss and Kjdoriah, Dorter beneath them all in the middle, Groland beneath Dorter, Ordell to the east of all (has a border with Sidorius) Trallia, the main kingdom in which Conquest takes place, is a large continent that is surrounded on three sides by water. Its contents are a unified kingdom that consists of six nations, although recently everyone of the territories have been on thin ice when it comes to peaceful diplomacy. Most of the land's climate is relatively similar, although the northern tip of the place can get quite cold (while the southern end is much more tropical-oriented). Continent of Trallia *Holy Empire of - The northernmost nation and the country with the strongest military. Rumor has it that they have been exploring lands outside of Trallia with ships filled with military-funded explorers, but the Kjdorian leaders has strongly denied this. Nonetheless, despite its terrifying strength, it is one of the most peace-loving and neutral nations, perhaps because of its strong affiliation with the Church of Dyodeka. ::Sanadia - Capital city of Kjdoriah. ::Great Library of Kjordaan - Central HQ of the Church. ::Forr Maul - A large fortress that overlooks the only valley between Kjdoriah and Zeltuss. Hailed as impenetrable in times of war. *Unified States of Sidorius - A relatively medium-sized nation consisting of hundreds of tiny kingdoms/villages unified under one powerful Regent King. Every ten years, the Dynamic State's Tournament is held in order to determine the next ruler, and every royal candidate that represents their country must fight, and the last one standing wins. The Tournament proves the strength of the ruler, and due to this, the otherwise shakily allied States have a strong government that is supported heavily by its constituents. ::Astaroth - Capital city of Sidorius, and home to the Dynast Palace. ::Abbdulh - One of the larger cities in Sidorius, and historical home to one of the two most powerful factions/dynasties. East of Astaroth, near Ordell. ::Hevahk - One of the larger cities in Sidorius, and historical home to one of the two most powerful factions/dynasties. West of Astaroth, near Dorter. *Merchant Constel of Dorter - The nation with the most geographical land and the home of the von Dieter family. Mostly consists of various huge metropolises that enjoy a very stable economy, along with more than a handful of old and notorious noble families. However, the royal family has a bit of a problem with weak diplomacy and border disputes, which have led to war and instability in the past. Dorter was once home to most of the Church's land, but the revolution of the city-rulers and noble families drove all of the Church's authority out centuries ago. A fair amount of Dorter citizens still practice the religion of the Church quite faithfully still. ::Dystil - Capital of Dorter. One of the largest - and economically diverse - cities in Trallia. ::Dorter Point - A large military-funded academy that lies mere miles from Dorter's capital city. Once word of the Eastern invader force's move west becomes widely known, and the war escalates throughout all of Trallia, the academy becomes one explicitly used to train Dorter's military cadets. ::Dieter Mansion - Estate of the von Dieter family. Large and expansive, with space for various compounds and buildings. Built like a Edwardian castle. *Zeltuss, the Highland - The nation with the most mountains/hills and the highest farmer population. Its royal family is weak, but its territory is very dangerous to travel on, so it has been left alone in past wars and kept to its own devices. Because of the lack of travel ease, the people of Zeltuss tend not to mingle with their neighbors, and all of the few and scattered cities are basically independent. Houses a surprising amount of mountain forts. ::Ssavail - Capital city of Zeltuss. The City of Mountains, high in the middle of the nation. Has never been penetrated by enemy forces. ::Kraat - Large merchant city nestled between 3 mountains, aka the Trinity Valley. Very close to Forr Maul. *Verdant Groland of the Forest - The southernmost country. A jungle nation with the most ancient history. Ruins of the Forgotten Centuries dot this country's landscapes, and it more than prospers with its heavy tourism industry, along with its boundless natural resources. Its people tend to be somewhat barbaric and warrior-oriented, as Groland's political policy is not to get involved too heavily in people's affairs. As a result of the hands-off government, the Church has a strong influence here. ::Izthioteka - Capital city of Groland. *People's Nation of Ordell - The only nation that borders the rest of the continent to the east, and the one with the most exotic treasures to trade because of it. Although its economy may be a bit too dependent on imports from the Eastern Land, it prospers nonetheless and closely rivals Dorter when it comes to gross income per capita. It has the most immigrants out of all the nations. Rumors have been spreading lately of a new military force edging closer and closer to Ordell's borders, but the Ordellian royal family strongly denies these worried accusations. ::Deluria - Capital city of Ordell. Near the eastern border of the nation, close to the Eastern Lands. A defenseless merchant metropolis. Eastern Lands *La Mancha Estate - A large castle in an otherwise obscure kingdom in the Eastern Land. *Rhana Strait - A strait that lays on the border between Trallia's Ordell and the Eastern Land. Usually a peaceful and unassuming place, it becomes the sight of a bloodbath once the Eastern forces finally march into Ordell and carve through the nation's with sickening ease. Organizations *Church of Dyodeka - More info. *Brotherhood of Judgement - AKA the Judges. A group of law-enforcing noble warriors with a short history. Grew to power in the expelling of the Church from Dorter, and quickly took over much of Trallia as an organization that ruthlessly enforces order. Made of six different orders that are run by main families managing many smaller warclans: :#Black Demon Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Kjdoriah region. Heir family: the von Alexanders. Historically the most disgruntled with religion, which is ironic considering its home country is the only one still officially supporting the Church of Dyodeka. As a result the von Alexander household is relatively disgruntled and confrontational most of the time, and is the only Clan not to have its complex relatively close to the capital of its nation. Branch clans: the Red Crystals, the Burning Hearts :#Imperial Blade Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Sidorius region. Heir family: the von Ascanians. :#Thousand Stars Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Dorter region. Heir family: the von Dieters. A powerful and ancient family that has historically held large amounts of power and influence. Thanks to the relatively spineless/detached government of Dorter, the Thousand Stars generally control much of the nation's political landscape. Branch clans: the Crescent Moon, the Waxing Night :#Stone Shield Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Zeltuss region. Heir family: the von Fairchilds. :#White Flame Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Groland region. Heir family: the von Burkeins. :#Endless Successor Clan - A Judge family hailing from the Ordell region. Heir family: the von Lancesters. Historically a family that is strong and influential, as well as a rival to the von Dieter family. It is by far the richest family but has very little in terms of military strength and numbers, so it grapples almost constantly with the Thousand Stars, who has an almost equal amount of overall influence. They control the Ordell political scene almost entirely, leaving the Ordellian government to focus on making sure its peerless economy prospers. Branch clans: the Silent Knives, the Stolen Breath *Order of the Broken World - An independent warclan that is helmed by one Touga Kiryus. Though it is largely without loyalty and allegiance, it is quite powerful and has proven influential in previous conflicts, enough so that it is a sought-after asset in the wars to come. *Order of the Crescent Moon - A small Dorter warclan that is beneath the jurisdiction of the von Dieter family / the Thousand Stars clan. Its heir family is the Hakurens. Ten years before the start of the story, the Crescent Moon attempted to seize power and land from the Thousand Stars, but the operation failed and the Crescent Moon was crippled. The two eldest sons of the Hakuren family were slaughtered and its only remaining heir, a young Suzuri, was condemned to be the bodyguard of the von Dieter family's heir for the rest of her life to prove the loyalty of the family. Characters POV Chars *'Victor von Dieter': The eldest son of a Judge who is more of a child at heart than his adult body lets on. Hopelessly naive and surprisingly immature, he hides vital documents and forges a letter that drives Sidorius to attack Dorter and Ordell. The ensuing conflict causes Ordell's defenses to crumble and allows Eastern forces to break into Trallia, and a new war breaks out within days. He is shocked to find out how the world really works. *'Oavyce de la Mancha': An arrogant, abused young prince of the La Mancha kingdom in the Eastern Land. After gaining glory and infamy in a bid for power in his own country, he begins to set his sights on bigger goals, namely those in Trallia - and will stop at nothing to achieve them. *'Meagan Porter': A fledgling, extremely impoverished thief with little family and a good heart. She is one of the few who know the truth about what Victor did to start the war, and after the ensuing conflict kills her remaining family, she vows to bring down his family, along with every other royal in the nation of Dorter. Victor keeps her close to him in order to keep an eye on her, unaware of her true plans. *'Kaliriya Diva': The sheltered daughter of a renowned singer whose beautiful face and enchanting voice hide her bitter, hate-filled nature and lust for blood. The war provides her the perfect stage to show off her bloody talents, as well as a convenient way for her to break free from her overbearing family. *'Maribelle Taebryn': The successful owner of a large weapons manufacturing company that has suddenly earned massive profits off of the war. After her own parents died in a raid on a weapons factory, it has fallen to Maribelle to avenge their deaths by making her company as successful as possible - reputation be damned. *'Leos Starbucks': A wandering minstrel with a knack for magic tricks. He takes an observer's point of view to the war, yet can fight with the best of them. Has a startling ability to piss off the worst people and get involved with the strangest affairs. *'Zhanar': A lowborn woman born into poverty who works her way up to a star-studded lifestyle of luxury. She does it all to help her family, but only after her journey to riches is complete does she realize that they have all but forgotten about her. Left isolated and purposeless, she begins to pursue her morbid fascination with destruction, wealth, and freedom. *'Suzuri Hakuren': Heir to the Order of the Crescent Moon and sworn bodyguard to Victor. Despite him being a few years older than her, she is ages more composed and mature than he is, and without her constant assistance, he would undoubtedly be much worse off and possibly even dead. But beneath her endless loyalty is an undying duty to her warclan, and inwardly she struggles with the decision to serve the interests of her master or her family. NPC Chars *'Emile Mikelis': A Confessor of the Church's Order of Inquisitors that is commissioned to investigate Victor's suspicion involvement in the start of the central war. He is as tempered and unwavering as steel, yet compassionate, faithful, and forgiving - almost inhumanly so. Even though he may be gentle and loving inside, even to those who repent from their sinful crimes, none whom he absolves go unpunished, and very few escape with their lives. *'Tidricus von Dieter': Victor's younger brother, and a much more responsible person. He resents his brother for not giving up on the Judge title that he desperately wants, but is conflicted with an admiration he holds for Victor in his complete disregard for common sense. Decides to fight in the war in order to prove himself to his brother and his overprotective parents, who want nothing more than for him to be successful, something they don't foresee Victor as fulfilling. *'Touga Kiryus': Leader of the Order of the Broken World. He is a nation-less warmonger who wants nothing more than to breed more conflict within Trallia's streets. Not even his closest soldiers know why he is so adverse to the concept of peace, but any who inquire about his personal life are quickly eliminated. Despite his ruthless nature, he displays an impressive charm, and leaves heart-broken women behind him constantly - along with corpses of men. *'Escurpe Ditween': A former Judge who has been mentoring Victor towards his Judge position for some time now. After Victor's crime and subsequent investigation, he takes the side of the eldest von Dieter and helps him cover up his actions, as well as directly interfere with Confessor Mikelis. *'Tsuterakus Maniel': A disgruntled war veteran who has been in seclusion in a Zeltussian sanctuary for reasons unknown. He is quite strong, and various contenders in the war attempt to gain them on his side, but he refuses to participate, regardless of what is offered. To him, war carries memories of a tragedy he never wants to remember... *'Corsail, the Swordborn': A ruthless assassin who is both infamous and obscure. Any mention of his title brings shivers to one's spine; it is said any mention of his name brings a knife to one's throat. Who knows who would pay for his services in the complex struggles of war... *'Thorne': *'Owen Branch': A poverty-stricken man from the slums of Zeltuss who swears that true peace will only come with the death of all nobles. He is somewhat infamous in various smaller warclans and orders, and he has many a kill under his belt... but no one knows the secret source of his class-fueled hatred. Reference Comments